un ange passe
by nadallia
Summary: et si ceux d'en haut et ceux d'en bas envoyaient un ange pour aider nos héros? mais que celui ci ne soit pas vraiment celui auquel on s'attend! que va t'il se passer ? va t'il faire pire que mieu?
1. Chapter 1

voila cor une idée tordue sortie de mon imagination! je sais pas ce que je vais en faire! c'est a vous de decider si vous voulez que je continue(je erais celon le revieuwmetre lol). si oui je m'executerais en bonne auteur que je suis lol! délire garanti! humour aussi!

bonne lecture!

nadallia!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

J'étais assise sur un banc et je les voyais, ils rigolaient, ils s'amusaient, … .

Bande de gamins inconscients mais franchement pourquoi moi ?

Pour eux je ne suis que Maïté une fille avec les cheveux brun cour le visage plutôt rond, les yeux brun caché derrière des lunettes carré bordeaux. Je suis plutôt petite et discrète, ça c'est mon rôle qui l'exige. Ha oui je suis en sixième comme eux, faut bien, à griffondor je vous explique pas mon horreur. Seul bonus de cette maison c'est que j'aime le rouge.

Tien ! Voila la brunette qui s'approche. (hermione)

- tu ne veux pas venir près de nous ?

Me demande t'elle avec un grand sourire presque a faire peur.

-heu, non c'est gentil mais j'ai une leçon à réviser. Je fais un sourire navré et montre mon livre de potion. Elle s'en retourne près de ses amis ! Ouf. Que c'est navrant autant de niaiserie.

Que je vous explique. En réalité je suis un ange ! haaaaa non pas le cliché de l'androgyne aux ailes blanches. Ben oui faut rétablir certaines choses :

Tout d'abord je vous rappelle qu'il a des anges des deux cotés. Ensuite faut remettre les choses dans l'ordre car vous humains avez tous chamboulé.

On interviendra plus dans les affaires humaines qu'ils disaient.

-et c'est qui qu'on envoi ? C'est bibi ! criais je le poing tendu vers le ciel. Oups voila tout le monde qui me regarde, vite je replonge dans mon livre ! tralalalaire comme si de rien n'était !

J'en étais ou ? Ha oui ! En réalité je suis Lucifer et oui Lucifer est une femme. Ca à l'air de vous étonner, faut pas être perturbé comme ça ! Et non je ne suis pas le diable. Lui c'est lui et moi c'est moi. J'ai été conçu par lui je suis son premier ange. Tout comme Gabriel est le premier ange de l'autre là que vous appelez Dieu ! bheuuuu il m'énerve d'ailleurs lui ! Pas Dieu hein ! Je parlais bien de Gabriel, veux pas me ramasser un éclaire ou autre malheur sur la tête non plus.

Pourquoi je suis ici ? Et bien pour rétablir l'équilibre.

Comment ça, quel équilibre ? Faut vraiment tous vous dire à vous. Ben l'équilibre primordial évidemment. Le Bien V.S le Mal. Il semblerait qu'en effet par ici un gars à la face de serpent grignote le bien. Et on dirait qu'il n'y a que moi d'en haut et d'en bas d'assez compétent (et inoccupé si on peut même plus glander) pour changer la donne.

Le sal boulot c'est toujours pour moi ! Me voila donc forcé d'aider les gentils à combattre le gros vilain méchant. Avec mes pouvoirs je l'aurais bien fait toute seule comme une grande mais Môssieur le Diable et Madame la Dieu (a non ne refaite pas les grands étonné fallait quand même sans douté. non ?) on inventé un truc qui s'appelle le libre arbitre.

« soupir affreux d'âme désemparée »

Mais comment je vais faire moi ! Et dire que les copains eux travail avec l'autre camps ça doit être tellement plus drôle.

« resoupir d'être vraiment désespéré ».


	2. toi? ici?

et voila la suite! j'espere que ca va vous plaire et puis laissez moi vos impressions

nadallia!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deux semaines se sont passé et rien, que dale , nada , ….

Bon petit bilan : positif : - je m'intègre au groupe des Griffon, même si eux pensent que je suis là depuis le début.

je me suis rapprochée de la brunette décoiffée. C'était pas compliqué « ho j'adooooore la métamorphose mais j'ai un souci avec un sort tu sais m'aider s'il te plaiiiiiiiiiiit (sourire roi lion) » et hop le tour est joué.

Exploit incroyable je dis « merci » ! mais ce ne fut pas simple.

Heuuu je pense que c'est tout ! Passons aux petits hum problèmes.

Négatif : - il faut absolument que j'arrête d'applaudir aux blagues des

Serpentard.

- arrêter aussi de planquer le crapaud de Neville (c'est plus fort que

moi. Chassé le naturel il revient au galop.)

- ne plus ennuyer les Poufsoufle c'est juré : parole de scout. Heuuu

attendez je n'ai jamais été scout

-ne pas jouer avec la nourriture pendant les repas a la grande salle et

ainsi déclencher une bataille de purée, on ne peut plus mémorable certes, mais du coup me suis fais coller. Enfin j'ai bien ris ça ne m'étais plus arrivé au moins depuis heu… wodstock.

En résumé : je suis toujours aussi doué pour mettre la pagaille mais point de vu gentillesse et avancement de la mission c'est pas trop le top ! mouai !

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- waiii mais si on continu comme ça, les Serdaigle vont nous rattraper dit le rouquin.

- mais non j'ai entendu dire que Cho s'était foulé le poignet. Ils vont devoir trouver un

attrapeur de remplacement pour demain. Répondit Harry.

- bien fait intervint la rouquine.

« Je l'aime bien celle la, pensais je »

- vous avez d'autres sujets de conversation de temps en temps ? demanda l'ébouriffé. Puis se tournant vers moi elle me demanda ce que j'en pensais. Alors d'un ton qui se voulait tres explicite je lui ai répondu un truc du genre :

- prfrrffrffrt tout en haussant les épaules.

- je déteste voler m'avoua t'elle, j'ai le vertige.

Ce a quoi je répondis :

- dans mon boulot moi, vaut mieux pas.

Elle me regarde interloqué !

« Faut toujours que je gaffe quand j'arrive à enfin que chose ! oups ! »

- heu … par Merlin j'ai oublié ma baguette « comme si j'en avait besoin d'une »

Et je suis partie en courant en direction du château.

Hermione se retourna vers ses trois amis.

- elle est vraiment bizarre, on dirait qu'elle nous cache un truc !

- un truc ? Mais non Mione tu te fais des idées, lui dit son amie.

Peut être répondit elle pas vraiment convaincue.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

je m'arrête et reprend mon souffle ! Décidément ce corps humain est d'une faiblesse ! je repend toujours mon souffle, et ça m'énerve d'ailleurs ! Lorsque j'entend un :

- pourquoi moi ?

Ha ben lui (car c'était une voix masculine) a l'air d'avoir aussi quelques problèmes. Mon vice le plus fort étant la curiosité, je ne pus m'empêcher de me rapprocher. Mais je ne le vois toujours pas. Il continu son monologue.

- on interviendra plus dans les affaires humaines qu'elle disait.

Ce discours me rappel trop le mien !

- il n'aurait pas pu envoyer l'autre la, Lucifer ? C'est pourtant plus dans son genre.

Heu… commence vraiment a me faire peur lui.

- j'en ai marre de devoir faire le sal gosse !

Et bien je ne sais pas quel ange c'est mais lui non plus n'a pas été envoyé dans le bon camps ! Ça me fait bien rire. J'suis pas la seule ! « Rire silencieux sadique »

Je tente un rapprochement, malheureusement ma discrétion infuse fait que je trébuche et me rétame dans la plus grande des souplesses devant l'étranger. Celui-ci veut tout d'abord m'aider mais ce retient (et oui c'est son rôle) et ce contente de m'envoyer un vanne sur ma façon d'atterrir aussi discrète qu'un troupeau de mefalhertus ! (Note personnelle me renseigner pour savoir ce qu'est un mefalhertus pour savoir si il m'insulte. Ce dont je ne doute pas) je me releve et là je tombe nez à nez avec Draco Malfoy ! Et ho par tous les anges maléfiques qui sont sous mes ordres pourquoi ne l'ais je pas vu plus tôt ! Même sous cette apparence humaine il est plus que reconnaissable.

Je suis dans mes pensées lorsque j'entends un énorme bruit du genre « plaf ». Je me retourne et me voila face (si on peut dire) a une fille que je décrirais « étalée » par terre. En premier j'ai le réflexe d'aller l'aider mais heureusement me retiens et lui sort une vacherie sur un troupeau d'un truc que je viens d'inventer. Elle se relève et m'observe d'un air incrédule ! J'espère qu'elle ne m'a pas entendu. Puis d'un coup comme si elle venait de se réveiller, elle me hurle à la figure (presque à m'en décoiffer) :

- GABRIEL !

« oups » la je suis heu comment dire tout paf !

- co co comment vous, tu sais ?

Le voila qu'il bégaye maintenant ! Et on dit qu'il a la classe ! non ça va ne me rappelé pas ma chute SVP !

- comment je sais ! « soupir » et bien moi aussi je suis un ange.

Elle s'assied à même le sol. Sa dégaine, sa façon superieure de parler !

Et me.. Heu zut (ne pas jurer)

- LUCIFER !

- et oui Lucifer.

-mais dans quelle galere on est ?

- je ne te le fais pas dire. Et il s'assit a côté d'elle.

- c'est ceux d'en bas dit il.

- et pourquoi ? Franchement ! Non mais c'est toujours pareil avec vous les « gentils » c'est toujours de notre faute. Et pourquoi ce ne serait pas ceux d'en haut ? Hein ?

- ho ça va hein ! t'emballe pas.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Quelque part !

- et c'est sur eux que repose l'humanité ? enfin en partie !

-ils devront apprendre à se connaître

- c'est bien une idée de famme ça !

-un problème peut être ?

- moi non ! heu je vais y aller , on m'attend en bas ! au revoir ma belle !

- c'est ça au revoir vil charmeur.


	3. moi stréssé? jamais

voila la suite de mon total délire mdr! j'espere que ça vous plaira et que ca mettra un peu de bonne humeur dans votre vie lol

au fait... reviewwwww pléise (au fait petit jeu j'ai piqué quelques idées de certain film a vous de trouver! lol)

votre toujours aussi dévoué nadallia

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De retour dans le parc de Poudlard.

-hééé hooo éloigne toi de moi, dit le blond, en se relevant brutalement ce qui me fit chuté

…encore.

-non mais ça va pas la tête ? M'écriais je en essayant péniblement de me relever.

-Malfoy laisse la tranquille, cria quelqu'un que je reconnu comme étant Harry.

« Merci, t'es arrivé pile au bon moment toi. »

Hermione s'approcha de moi et m'aida à me relever.

-ça va ? Me demanda t'elle.

Je me demande pourquoi les humains s'évertuent ils toujours à se poser se genre de questions ors qu'ils voient très bien qu'il y a un problème ? Franchement vous savez vous ? Enfin bon…

-oui oui ça va m'exclamais je avec une toute toute toute petite voix.

Puis elle se retourna vers Malfoy :

-que lui a tu fais ?

-moi ? mais c'est elle qui…

Mort de rire, il patauge dans ses explications et cela m'amuse assez. Réfléchissons… comment l'embarrasser encore plus ? Ha ! Je sais ! Imagination diabolique en action. Hé oui on a pas tous les jours l'occasion de se vengé de son rival de toujours autant en profiter (sourire sadique). Me voila en train de me composer un visage de victime (hihi).

-puis foutez moi la paix, termina t'il. Pour rajouter un : z'avez pas un truc de héro à

faire ?

waouw sur se coup la sa vanne était terriblement…nul ! Bon il a fini ? à mon tour.

-Aïe, ma cheville.

Je vis d'un coup tous les regards se tourner vers moi, j'adore ça heu je m'égare là.

-Ca va aller ? Me demande Ron.

Je l'avais dis qu'ils n'avaient que cette question en tête.

-hé bien quand il m'a poussé et que je suis tombée, je crois que je me suis foulée la

cheville. Hé admiré l'actrice, j'avais même la larme à l'œil, je devrais gagner un oscar.

-tu n'as pas honte ? Tu es définitivement qu'un crétin congénital.

-la ferme Granger.

-Aller, venez, on va la conduire à l'infirmerie.

Je me laisse porter par les deux « hommes » du groupe tandis que je grimaçais de « douleur ». Et pendant que le trio trouvait des insultes pour le moins originales à Malfoy, je me retournais et lui adressa un petit sourire bien sadique. La guerre est ouverte monsieur Gabriel enfin je veux dire Drago Malfoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La voilà partie mais quelle peste celle la. Vu le sal coup qu'elle m'a fait je dois en conclure que la guerre est déclarée. Mais mer… Zut qu'est ce que je lui ai fait a la fin ? y en a marre ! Luci (petit surnom pour Lucifer ) est comme ci Luci est comme ça et moi j'ai toujours le sal boulot ! Mais si je vous jure heu non pas jurer, je vous assure, je voudrais vous y voir vous. On m'a balancé dans l'autre camps en me disant gentiment : « Gabriel, fais ton possible pour convertir au bien le plus de monde possible ». Ha oui c'est sur c'est le boulot le plus simple à faire, donnez moi Brutus, Juda ou même Hitler, je pari qu'ils seraient plus facile d'en faire des saints que tous ceux qui m'entourent.6ans que je suis dans cette galère j'en peux plus.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Je suis dans la salle commune des griffondors et je pense à des tonnes de façon de : taquiner, emmerder, humilier, décapité, écartelé,… et heu plein d'autres dans se genre mon très cher ennemi. Mais au fait, sourcils froncé en signe de réflexion intense, que fait il chez les serpentard ?

Même moment dans une bibliothèque, deux ami cherchent leur meilleure amie.

Ils la retrouvent planqué derrière une pile de livre mais fait étonnant elle ne lit pas.

-à quoi tu penses Mione ? demande Harry

-tu as déjà vu Malfoy bégayer ?

-heu … pourquoi tu pense à ça ?demanda Ron.

-Hé bien je ne sais pas , une sensation ! Maïté,

(ndl plus connue sous le nom de Lucifer

Nda : luci arrête c'est mon histoire…

Ndl Hoooo ca va, c'était juste une parenthèse pour aider les lecteurs

Nda c'est bon ils ont compris maintenant. )

(Reprise dialogue Hermione) – n'est pas nette, vous avez un souvenir précis d'elle ?

-heu non répondirent ils.

-puis j'avais l'impression qu'ils se connaisaient.

-Hein qui ?

-Ben Malfoy et Maïté.

-Mouai des sensations des sensation, bon et si on allait manger. J'ai faim moi.

-Tu a toujours faim Ron dit elle en rangeant ses livres.

Ils partirent tous dans un fou rire.

-------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

je me baladais dans les couloirs toujours en pensant à de façons très efficaces d'emmerder gab. (Petit surnom pour Gabriel ) quand soudain je me heurtais à Dumbledor.

-ho ! excusez moi monsieur le directeur.

-tien, tien, tien, il y avait longtemps.

-Pardon ? « mais qu'est ce qu'il me veut ? »

-Je sais beaucoup de choses mademoiselle, aussi je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir vu à la répartition il 6 ans.

Je veux pour le couper le plus poliment possible mais il continu,

-par contre je me rappelle bien d'une il y a 18 ans et une autre d'il y 25 ans.

« oups »

-on me l'a toujours dis que vous étiez un homme intelligent. Je suppose que vous savez

que tout ceci doit rester entre nous.

-oui oui me répondit il énigmatique avant de repartir.

Je repartais moi aussi de mon coté lorsqu'il m'interpella. Je me retournais

-je voudrais juste vous dire mademoiselle que des personnes défendant la même cause

sont souvent destiné à se rapprocher. Sur ce bonne après midi.

Et il repartit ! Mais de quoi parlait il ? Ho et puis je m'en tape c'est pas un homme de heuuu plus ou moins 100 ans qui va m'apprendre quelque chose ! je tiens à rappeler que j'ai 5000 ans d'abord ! je sais je ne les fais pas, je parais toujours aussi belle et jeune. Comment ça en mentalité non plus je ne les fais pas ? Vous avez de la chance de ne pas être tout près !

Je continuais mon parcours quand une idée germa dans mon cerveau : le pendre par les orteils et le fouetter pour mettre ensuite du sel dans ses plaies. Ho oui ça va être bien, me dis je en me frottant les mains quand soudain je m'écrasais, encore, contre quelqu'un.

-mais enfin c'est une manie de se mettre dans mon chemin ? Vous n'en avez pas assez !

Non, c'est sur ça ne se voyait pas que je passais par là ! Ha non ! Vous n'êtes que de

simple mortels trop idiot pour pouvoir voir qui arrive en face. Si seulement je pouvais,

je vous en ferais voir de toutes les couleurs mais bien sur mon « maître » me fais chier,

tout comme vous d'ailleurs, bande d'imbéciles !!!!

Pendant mon monologue ou en fait je me relevais , étant tombé (je sais c'est une habitude avec moi, j'a un sacré heu damné problème avec la stabilité) dû au choc de la « rencontre » avec… je ne sais pas qui en fait. Je me suis sentie tirée par la manche vers l'arrière. Je me retournais violemment. J'étais un peu sur les nerfs. Ha bon vous aviez remarqué ? Et me retrouvais face à devinez… Gabriel heu Malfoy bien sur.

-mais ça ne va pas la tête ? Me cria t'il, tu sais que tu as failli tout révéler à Potter et sa

bande.

-quoi ? M'exclamais je, je le vis mettre ses mains sur ses oreilles et je crus entendre

qu'il murmurais « pitié mes tympans »

c'était eux ?

- hé oui ! C'était eux.

et merde ! je vais peter une durite.

-trop tard me dit il.

-Pardon ? j'en ai marre j'en peux plus, je vais jamais réussir. Je suis pas une gentille moi !

-Je te le fais pas dire.

-Merci.

Tête étonné de sa part, je ne pense pas qu'il voyait ça comme un compliment, enfin bref je continue.

-mais comment réussir cette satané (c'est le cas de le dire) mission ? et si je la rate ?

(voix grave car sujet sérieux). Il va me tuer, non pire il va me rendre mortelle et je

devrais vivre sans pouvoir, sans rien comme une vagabonde condamné à mourir

bouffée par ses chiens.

Je l'agrippais par le col

-non mais tu te rends compte ?

-oui, oui ça va aller ! Maintenant tu veux bien me lâcher.

Puis nous fûmes interrompu dans notre super conversation, que j'appellerais en fait plutôt : « le déballage inutile et inintéressant d'un ange stressé », par un hum hum suivit d'un :

-je vous avais bien dit qu'ils étaient louches.

Je me retournais et pu apercevoir le fameux trio !

- et si vous nous expliquiez maintenant ! Nous dit la brunette.


	4. petit à petit

J'ouvrais courageusement la bouche pour dire en direction de Malfoy.

-toi d'abord.

-Merci sympa ! je croyais que c'étais toi qui étais la plus doué pour les mensonges.

-Ho comme c'est vilain. ! puis merci maintenant ils vont réellement pas nous croire.

En regardant le trio qui avait un air on ne peut plus étonné, ce qui entre parenthèse était bien amusant, il dit :

-je sais que ça peut vraiment être étonnant mais je suis de votre coté.

-Quoi !! cria le groupe.

Il continua

-contrairement à elle, et il pointa un doigt accusateur dans ma direction.

-c'est faux bougonnais je.

-Hein ? c'est impossible me dit il. Moi je les change de l'intérieur mais toi ?

-Moi ? dis je toujours avec une voix boudeuse de gamine de 5 ans contrariée, suis là pour les aider eux. Je fis un signe de tête montrant Harry et ses amis.

-Hein ? me répondit Drago on ne peut plus éloquent.

-Rhooooo !! pour l'équilibre merde ! faut le temps que tu comprennes. C'est ça marre toi. L'ange des enfers condamné à faire la nounou ! mais ou va le monde.

-Hein ? de plus en plus éloquent Drago !

-Tu te répètes ! pff t'es pas blond pour rien.

-Hé ho je t'interromps. Blond c'est pas une couleur de cheveux c'est un concept. Tu peux être brun sur ta tête et blond dans tête et inversement proportionnel ou égal ouaip ! dit il triomphalement.

-Heu ! Gad non je veux dire Gab enfin merde Malfoy ! tu nous as fais quoi la ?

-De l'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère ! ça a raté ? osa t'il demander.

-Lamentablement répondis je en passant ma main sur le visage avec un air désespéré.

Pendant tout notre échange, que le trio suivait tel un match de tennis opposant Kim à Justine, ils n'eurent pas l'occasion d'en placer une, ni l'envie je pense. On pouvait presque apercevoir la goutte d'eau tel des personnages de manga.

----------------------------------------------- o ' -----------------------------------------------------------

Intermède des patrons. :

-ils sont mal là dit le diable.

-quand même répondit dieu.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait on intervient ?

-Non non, c'est à eux de se débrouiller.

-Mais on risque de les perdre.

-Je te rappel que notre but est de les rendre humain, et en même temps ils ont leur rôle à jouer dans la bataille.

-Ouai,ouai je sais tout ça mais n'empêche……. C'est mon meilleure angeheuuuuu.

-Ho ! tu ne vas pas faire le bébé ?! ils ont droit aussi à une vie.

-Et nous , on a droit aussi à une vie ?

Il se raprocha dangereusement d'elle et…

-- Lucifer : héhoo je vous rappelle que c'est mon histoire, pas la leur, la mienne. Ok ?

D'elle et ils …

-- Lucifer : non non pas la leur !!

-- Auteuse : pfff, ok ça va ! Nous fais pas un caca nerveux !

--------------------------------------------- Oo ---------------------------------------------------------------

De retour dans le couloir :

-mais attend ça veut dire qu'on est du même coté ? dit le blonds.

-ben il était temps que tu t'en aperçoives monsieur.

Puis j'eusse ce que l'on peut nommer : un « tilt »

-le vieux fou !!

J'eu en réponse un : quoi ? Digne d'une chorale et je me suis mise à courir en direction du bureau de Dumbledor suivie des quatre autres zigotos. Je me retrouvais devant la statue et pu entendre derrière moi.

- elle ne connaît pas le mot de passe qu'est ce qu'elle espère ?

Il ne me connaît pas ce rouquin.

-mais elle va s'écraser contre…

la gargouille pivota, merci pouvoir pensais je avec un sourire, et j'entrais dans le bureau du directeur. Toujours suivie par les autres … trucs.

Celui-ci (le dirlo) était en grande conversation avec Séverus Rogue. Tien donc !

-Qu'est ce que vous savez ? m'écriais je en m'appuyant sur le bureau.

Que pouvez vous bien savoir de plus que moi ?c'est impossible !

-mademoiselle Goës, dit Rogue de sa voix doucereuse, il me semble que vous n'avez

rien à faire ici et vous avez encore moins le droit d'interrompre une conversation

importante.

Il se retourna ensuite vers Harry et tous ça,

-et vous toujours dans les mauvais coups. Merci monsieur Malfoy d'avoir essayé de les

rattraper, je retire…

-non, laissez, dit Dumbledor.

Moi j'avais toujours le regard planté dans celui du directeur, j'allais lui reposer la question quand Rogue parla à nouveau.

-Albus, vous ne pouvez pas laisser passer ça.

-Severus, la ferme ! dis je le plus posément possible. J'étais très énerve d'être considéré comme un pantin moi qui d'habitude tirais les ficelles.

-Pardon ! mais je ne vous permets pas, vous n'êtes qu'une élève impertinente et cette remarque mérite le renvoi définitif. Houla je crois que je l'ai mis en colère.

-Vous avez fini ? dis je.

Je ne vous parle pas en tant qu'élève mais bien en tant que supérieur hiérarchique.

Ho ! Vous avez l'air étonné, c'est vrai qui pourrais se rendre compte que derrière une petite Griffondor se cache Lucifer. Je vous demande donc maintenant de sortir.

-mais mais mais ,

Je viens de me rendre compte que d'énerver Rogue est encore plus comique que d'énerver Drago. Derrière moi il y avait quatre personnes qui n'en menaient pas large.

-professeur veuillez sortir s'il vous plait dit Dumbledor de façon trop gentille à mon

goût.

-bien monsieur.

Et il sortit tandis que moi je lui adressais un regard on ne peut plus méchant.

-hé bien les enfants que se passe t'il ?

ouai ouai c'est ça fais celui qui ne sais rien, grrrr lui ferais bouffer sa barbe moi !

-hé bien professeur, dit Hermione, il semblerait que ces deux la nous cache quelque

chose qui nous dépasse.

-en effet miss Granger, et vous n'auriez pas dû être au courant !

Ça y est ça va encore être ma faute. Ras le bol à la fin. J'ai l'impression d'être une gamine prise en flagrant délit de piquage de cookies, m'énerve, d'ailleurs je me casse. Il ne me répondra de toute façon pas.

-hé ho mais ou tu …

Je ne les entends déjà plus, direction le parc, ma petite place près du lac. Strike, viens de pousser un groupe de première .z'avaient qu'a pas être là ! J'entend des insultes, pas grave je suis habitué.

Haaaaaaa (c'est un haaaaa de soulagement), de, l'air, de l'herbe, le ciel, les oiseaux, et la mer heu je veux dire le lac. Je m'assois genoux repliés contre moi et bras autour et j'observe.

Je vois les autres qui jouent, qui discutent, … qui vivent.

Ha non mais c'est quoi ces pensées ?? Je me secoue la tête comme pour les chasser.

Je suis Lucifer, l'ange des ténèbres le plus craint et le plus sexy ! Ben quoi, c'est quoi ces tête ? Si si je vous jure je suis la plus sexe !

Puis une main se pose brutalement sur mon épaule ce qui provoque chez moi un reflexe des plus courageux qui est :

-Haaaaaaaa !! mais ça va pas le tête de faire peur aux gens comme ça ?

Quoi ? Vous ne connaissez pas le cri qui tue ?

-Hé ho ce n'est que moi.

-QUE toi ! c'est déjà trop Malfoy. Enfin qu'est ce Que tu me veux ?

-Juste te dire que Dumbledor n'a rien révélé et moi non plus. Donc on va se faire poursuivre par les trois « héros » bheuuuu.

-Pourquoi bheuuu ? t'es le gentil, ils ne devraient pas te deranger !

-Ben c'est pas parce que je suis le gentil que je dois aimer tout le monde.

Soupir je me rassois, lui aussi. Silence lourd très lourd, très, très lourd.

Ça y est je suis décidé !

Soupir d'encouragement.

Aspiration,

-c'est pas parce que je suis la méchante que je déteste tout le monde.

Ça y est c'est sorti ! ouaw me sens bizarre ! je regarde mes pieds c'est pas passionnant mais je préfère ça que le regard abasourdi de mon voisin de pelouse.

Il se lève, époussette sa robe et pose une main sur mon épaule, je sursaute. Ça devient une habitude, dans le classement c'est juste après les gamelles.

-hé bien tout n'est pas perdu.

Et il s'en va.

Hein ? quoi ? ça y est je suis à nouveau perdue, et bien perdue cette fois !


	5. plus fort que moi

_coucou me revoici avec mon 5 ieme chapitre j'espere qu'il vous plaira,_

_gros bisous a tous et bonne lecture ._

_n'oubliez pas l'auteur, une tite revew n'est jamais de trop mdr! _

_nadallia_

* * *

Nous revoici en cours de potion. Hé ouaip, on peut pas y échapper. Mon petit jeu depuis hier après midi ? Éviter « The trio ».

Me suis retrouvé successivement : dans un placard, cool comme cachette si il n'y avait pas déjà eu un couple dedans.

Derrière une statue, ben moi je vous le dis les araignées à Poudlard elles ont une taille vachement impressionnante, beurk.

Par terre derrière un banc, vous savez quoi ? Le sol c'est dur.

Et maintenant je suis en binôme avec la plus pipelette j'ai nommé Hermione et dire que j'avais bossé dur pour l'éviter. Je soupçonne Rogue d'y être pour quelque chose, j'ai dis soupçonne ? J'en suis certaine plutôt.

-tu peux me passer le sang de tortue ?

-oui,

Elle n'a pas fini de me regarder comme ça ?

-merci

-…

-….

-Qui es tu ?

-Maïté, pourquoi ?

-Rhooooo tu m'as compris.

-Heu non ! écaille s.t.p

-Tu le fais exprès ?

-De quoi ? yeux de triton.

Comique de l'énerver elle, hé ho ne vous imaginez rien, c'est pas de la méchanceté gratuite. C'est juste heuuu, l'instinct de conservation.

-rhoooo , rhooo et rhoooo . ailes de mouches.

-Tu te répètes ! c'est de moustique pas de mouche.

-Tu ne diras rien n'est ce pas.

-En effet ! bon ! y a plus qu'a attendre que ça bout.

-Ouaip.

Rédaction du rapport de la potion !

Petit avion !

Hein ?! Petit avion ?! Pour moi ?! Comme c'est mignon !

Mais complètement débile.

J' l'ouvre.

« _Rejoins moi _ _au lac à midi ! »_

_« Gab »_

heuuu ! Oo ! Œil furtif dans toute la classe… ! Cible repérée, avion renvoyé, atterrissage dans potion. Chaudron en ébullition et enfin explosion ! Mission accomplie.

C'est décidemment plus fort que moi, bout de papier à moitié brûlé atterri devant Malfoy

« _oki »_

_« Luci »_

Bureau de Dumbledor :

-vous voulez vraiment les changer ? dit le directeur.

-C'est son idée à elle ! dit le Diable en pointant son doigt sur Dieu

-Ce n'est pas le moment de nous, arrête de pointer ton doigt dans ma direction s'il te plait, battre on n'est pas là pour ça.

-Joli quand même le coup de l'avion dans le chaudron, vous ne trouvez pas ?

-On voit de qui elle tient ses méthodes, dit elle de façon plutôt contrariée.

-Hé ho je te dis comment faire avec Gabriel moi ?

-Hum hum pas que vos querelles me dérange, mais si nous revenions à nos problèmes ? osa intervenir Dumbledor.

-Oui oui répondit Dieu.

-Mais pourquoi faut il toujours aborder les sujet sérieux avec toi ? dit le Diable.

-Parce que … blablabla (c'est Dumbledor qui n'écoute plus)

« _On a pas fini avec ces deux la. Lorsque l'on dit le combat entre Dieu et le Diable, on ne s'imagine pas vraiment qu'en réalité se sont des disputes de vieux couple. Bon il est peut être temps de les interrompre. »_

-hum hum

-ho désolé ! où en étions nous ? ha oui. nous avons repéré du mouvement dans le camp de Voldemort ! ils prévoient une attaque à Poudlard.

-Celui la, le jour ou je le tien grrrr (signe des mains comme si il étranglait quelqu'un.)

-Un pacte est un pacte ! Il ne devait pas revenir ! S'il ne réussissait pas dès la première fois, il devait aller en enfer. Mais nooooon Môssieur a décidé de se morceler un peu partout.

-c'est pour ça que tu as décidé d'envoyer Lucifer contre lui ? demanda Dieu très

intéressée par cette histoire.

-ouaip (air tout fier), n'avais qu'à pas m'embèter.

-Donc tu es juste faché qu'on t'ais roulé. l'équilibre c'est secondaire ?

-Ouaip ! heu… enfin non c'est pas ce que je voulais dire c'est heu… non……..chouchou revient.

Et dans un drôle de pop ils disparurent.

-je me fais trop vieux pour tout cela.

Ensuite un petit mot apparaît sur le bureau de Dumbledor.

« _Attaque de Poudlard prévue pour après demain. »_

-désespérant.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Parc midi :

Trop drôle la tête d'Hermione.

-salut.

-Ho salut. Ça t'amuse vraiment de faire peur aux gens ? parce que là ça commence à m'énerver.

-Non ! y a juste qu'à toi !

-Très drôle monsieur le gentil. Au fait pourquoi tu voulais me voir ?

-Juste pour te tenir au courant.

-De quoi, dis je.

-Une attaque après demain par Voldy et les autres.

-Ha !

Moment intense de réflexion…

-hé mais pourquoi j'étais pas au courant et toi oui c'est po juste, m'exclamais je.

-parce que je suis le meilleur.

-Mais bien sur ! tu vas devoir te battre contre ton « père », je mime le geste des guillemets avec les mains.

-Ouai.

-C'est quoi l'histoire ? assied toi j'écoute, profite c'est rare.

Il me souri et s'assied.

-au départ il y avait réellement un Drago Malfoy mais le père l'a tué ! il n'a pas maîtrisé sa force lors d'une correction !

Silence traînant. Il continue

-et me voilà mais pour moi c'est horrible de vivre dans ce genre de famille.

-C'est sur tu as l'habitude des gentilles petite famille bien guimauve me moquais je.

-Oui et ça me plait. Mais toi ?

-Quoi moi ?

-Comment fais tu pour vivre dans ce genre de monde. avec autant d'hypocrisie de malveillance, …. ?

-Moi c'est ça qui me plait. grand sourire un peu nostalgique.

-Et puis je te ferais remarquer dans les « gentils » il y a tous ça aussi.

-mais il y a aussi les amis.

-Mouais et ?

-Laisse béton.

Je me lève, et je le bouscule heu non c'est pas ça excusez moi. Je lui tends la main pour l'aider à se lever. Il l'attrape et la … le ciel devient super sombre, on voit un éclair et on entend un coup de tonnerre puis le ciel redevient clair.

-c'était quoi ce truc dis je en tirant pour le lever. il est plus lourd que je le pensais

d'ailleurs, non non je vous jure.

-aucune idée.

-heu… donc c'est pour vendredi ?

-ouai !

-ben mince. J'ai mes bras croisé sur ma poitrine et l'air de réfléchir.

-Quoi ? me demande t'il amusé.

-Y avait une super teuf chez les Serdaigle

-Tu ne changeras jamais dit il en riant.

« Les représentants du bien et du mal uni pour défendre l'humanité, tel que c'est écrit dans les vieilles prophéties. »

- mais avec ces deux la cela ne va pas être simple. Et le directeur retourna à ses occupations.


	6. le bien ou le mal? un peu des deux?

_voilà ca fait un bout de temps mais je poste maintenant vaut mieu tard que jamais comme on dit ..._

_bonne lecture à vous et n'oubliez pas une tite tite review svp _

_nadallia_

* * *

_Mercredi souper._

-toujours pas ? me dit la brune.

-Allez, me supplia le rouquin.

-S.T.P ! ajouta Harry.

-Quoi vous voulez la purée ? vous savez il ne faut pas supplier pour ça dis je avec un sourire éclatant.

Ils en tombèrent presque tous les trois de leur chaise. J'adoooore mes feintes je sui la meilleure.

-tous se que je peux vous dire, déclarai je en me levant de la table, c'est que j'ai carte presque blanche pour vous défendre. Prête à partir je rajoutais, et j'espère que vous n'avez rien de prévu pour vendredi ! Clin d'œil et je partis.

Haaaaa que c'est drôle de les ennuyer, ces têtes exaspérées ma meilleure récompense.

_Mercredi minuit, vingt-deux minutes._

Je me trouve dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, enroulé dans ma couverture devant l'une des fenêtres. V'là que je n'arrive pas à dormir ! C'est nouveau ça, même pendant la guerre de Troy j'arrivais à roupillier. mmmmh Achille , enfin c'est pas pour me rajeunir tout cela. Je m'inquiète et CA c'est vraiment nouveau. Quatre mois que je suis ici,déjà,… Ha non ! Me voilà nostalgique c'est de pire en pire.

-tu n'arrives pas à dormir non plus ?

-hey ! salut Harry. Et toi ?

-ben, mal à la cicatrice, cauchemar, le lot de tout survivant quoi ! me dit il comme ci c'était la chose la plus logique au monde.

-Tu veux que j'aille chercher Hermione ?

-Non, elle s'inquiéterait pour rien.

Il s'installe dans le fauteuil face au feu, je m'approche.

-un bout de couette ? demandais je.

- ce n'est pas de refus.

Je m'assied et étale la couette sur nous.

-tu dois avoir facile toi ! me dit il.

-C'est ce que je pensais il y a peu. C'est sur je reçois des ordres ou j'en donne. Je forme des méchants, fais éclater des guerres ! tromperie, tricherie,… la belle vie.

-mais ?

Je le regarde interloqué.

-il y a un mais derrière cette phrase, insiste t il.

-c'est la première fois que je suis de se côté et… toi, Ron, Hermione , Neville et même Gabriel enfin je veux dire Draco.

-Quoi ? dit il gentiment m'invitant à continuer.

-Ben quoi, quoi ?

Je me levais et commença à marcher de long en large sur le tapis devant la cheminé.

-je ne sais pas moi ! Vous c'est tout ! J'ai jamais eu ça. Moi tout ce que je connais se son les relations de profits ou de peur mais là, je sais pas, c'est…

-de l'amitié.

-Ouai c'est ça. Mais non c'est pas possible.

Me voila arrêté en plein milieu du tapis à fixer intensément Harry qui lui avait un petit sourire en coin.

-je peux pas éprouver de l'amitié, cela voudrait dire éprouver de l'…

-de l'amour continu t'il

Je me laisse tomber d'un coup dans le canapé et récupère un bout de ma couette, après tout.

-mais, mais, mais! noooooon ! Dis je indigné, je ne suis pas faite pour ça !

-tout le monde l'est. C'est peut etre pour ça que tu est ici, pour apprendre.

-Ils en seraient capables !?

-Qui ils ? heu… en fait non je ne veux pas savoir. Et il se mis à rire, et moi aussi.

-Qu'est ce que c'est bon de rire, réussi t'il a dire une fois son fou rire passé, merci, ajouta t'il.

-Hein ?

-C'est ce que font les amis. Ils se réconfortent, ils rient aussi ou simplement ils sont là. Et toi c'est ce que tu viens de faire.

Il se rapproche me fait une bise sur la joue et se relève pour me dire.

-alors merci.

Je ne ai pas combien de temps je suis restée là, avec ma main sur ma joue ! C'est bizarre ce sentiment ! C'est donc ça l'amour ? C'est plutôt cool ! Mais ça rend complètement guimauve !!Bon serait peut etre temps d'aller dormir ?

Rhaaaaaa je deviens fleur bleu manquait plus que ça ! pensais je en me secouant la tête.


End file.
